In a display device in the related art, a pixel voltage cannot remain unchanged for a long time due to the restriction of the current manufacturing process of thin film transistors (TFTs), and the entire screen needs to be refreshed at a fixed refresh rate. For example, for an a-si screen, the grayscale duration is generally 22 ms, that is, the lowest frame frequency is 45 Hz. However, such a display device has large power consumption.